


Fantasia

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco overhears Harry cheating, or does he? Nothing to do with the Disney film!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own them, and I don't profit from this. The only thing I want out of it is to make someone smile…

**Warnings** \- Very firmly magical, Voyeurism, Absolutely nothing to do with the Disney film! There's a plot, but you have to look very hard.

**Useful Information** \- AMOM = American Ministry of Magic; UKMOM = United Kingdom Ministry Of Magic. Pronounced as words, not acronyms, so AMOM sounds like 'anon' and UKMOM sounds like 'uckmom'…

 

 

 

Draco could barely wait; he was so desperate to see Harry again. He'd had to fly out on business just after Christmas, and had been gone almost two weeks. Draco had wanted to apparate, but the Ministry had insisted he go the Muggle way; he was their liaison with MI5, and as such, when he had dealings with the Feds, he had to leave a paper-trail in case they checked him out. Draco enjoyed the life of a spy every now and then; he rarely had to work with MI5, but when he did he had to become Special Agent Draco Malfoy, a special ops spy who was not questioned by anyone but the most superior government officials. Who were all so busy screwing their secretaries that they didn't question him, and thus the British Secret Service had no idea they were liaising with a wizard, and a highly trained Auror to boot.

Which explained why Draco was currently flying back from Washington; a wizard had gone on a killing spree posing as a muggle, so Draco had to cross the continents to capture him, which took roughly two days. The other twelve days were spent convincing the US to let Draco extradite the man…

Draco spotted the landing lights on the runway at Heathrow and breathed deeply. He was almost home; once he'd checked back in he could disappear into a toilet cubicle and apparate home to his husband and his own bed.

Disembarking didn't take as long as normal, and Draco was greeted by Ron in the terminals.

"Hey Ferret."

"Weasel. Anything happened?"

"Nope; got past the Americans then?"

"Yeah, not without a struggle though. The muggles weren't that bad, but when AMOM got involved things began to get nasty; I had to remind them who they were dealing with."

"The head of UKMOM's Auror department?"

"Harry Potter's husband."

"Aaah…the 'Boy-Who-Lived' card. I like that one. Got the psycho?"

"Yep, I used Hermione's idea, and when he shifted into his animagus form I trapped him in a cigarette holder. Here you go."

Ron took the silver case and both men felt the tingle as the protective wards Draco had placed on it transferred over to Ron.

"Great. Have a few days to get back to normal, there's a gents round the corner that I stuck an 'out of order' sign on, you can apparate from there, I'm going to take the Ministry shuttle. See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Love to Hermione and the kids, later Ron."

Draco waved as he headed calmly to the gents, slipping in surreptitiously and clutching his bag in his hand. He was home on time for once, and he was going to surprise Harry…he'd missed his husband, and he knew his husband would have missed him…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_"Harder, dammit, I want it harder!"_

Draco froze on the welcome mat as he heard Harry's voice carrying down the stairs. There was no way he just heard that; Harry wouldn't…couldn't…cheat on him!

_"Use your hand on my prick…yes just there baby!"_

_"You are so tight baby. I want to make you orgasm."_

Draco felt his heart lodge in his throat as he heard a voice that he didn't recognise, speaking in stilted sentences. Harry was up there…with another man…having sex. Draco's body went ice-cold, and for a moment his hand rested on the door handle as he deliberated leaving. Then he remembered that this was Harry, there must be another explanation, the Gryffindor wouldn't cheat on him. And if he did, then he could damn well leave, this was half Draco's house too!

Creeping up the stairs, Draco found the door to their bedroom open, and he stepped into the doorway, his mouth dropping open in shock. Harry was on his hands and knees on the bed, being thoroughly fucked by a strong, muscular man with hot pink hair. 

"Oh fuck…harder…please harder…"

"I will make you orgasm with my penis."

"Fuck…fuck…harder…so good…"

"Not interrupting, am I?"

Harry screamed, and jumped up onto his knees, swinging round to face the door and an apoplectic Draco. Draco gasped at the man who had moved effortlessly with Harry; he looked like Draco! Not an exact replica, but how a drawing of Draco would look if you were describing him to an artist that couldn't see him. He shifted his eyes away from the man, who hadn't reacted to his presence, and to Harry, who had his 'rabbit-in-the-headlights' look on his face.

"And who is this?"

"Oh fuck. Finite Incantatum."

The man disappeared, and Draco gasped, watching as Harry reached behind him and pulled out a rather large dildo. He was blushing from the roots of his hair all the way down to his chest, and held out the slick toy with a shaking hand.

"It's…uh…it's called _Fantasia_ …uhm…I'm trying it out…for Fred and George…for their new line…uhm…adult toys…"

Harry's voice trailed off, and Draco stepped forwards, taking the sticky toy and looking at the writing inscribed on the side of the deep blue shaft.

_Fantasia – Your perfect man!_

"What the hell?"

"It's…you hold it, and your wand, and then you describe your perfect man, and it conjures him up, the dildo has a spell so you don't have to use your hands, and it's like a real person, but it isn't, it's just a spell and I wasn't cheating on you!"

Draco tore his eyes away from the dildo – this explained why it kind of looked like him, he was Harry's perfect man, a thought that warmed his heart and his cheeks – and looked up at Harry. The brunette looked terrified, and Draco handed the dildo back to him calmly.

"Why did it have pink hair?"

"There are still a few glitches; I'm supposed to record them and tell Fred and George."

"How are they marketing it?"

"As…uhm…a more personal wank for singles."

Draco sniggered, and pulled Harry into a rough kiss, bruising his lips as he held the Gryffindor's hair tightly.

"Did you forget I was coming home tonight?"

"No I…uh…lost track of time. Did it go OK?"

"I'll tell you later. Start it up again and face me this time."

"It's only good for one go at the minute…hang on; you aren't angry?"

"Getting to watch you being fucked by another man without either of us ever breaking our wedding vows? I can describe any man I want and then just sit back and enjoy the fun!"

"You…you're really not mad?"

"Why would I be? I walked in on you having a very energetic wank. I love watching you play solo; this just adds a new dimension to it. So if this is just the prototype, I assume you'll have to try others?"

Harry was so flabbergasted he barely noticed the predatory gleam in Draco's eyes.

"Well…I suppose so."

"Good. We'll be able to help Fred and George tweak the faults. Do you know how many fucks the final versions will allow?"

"They were thinking about five; that way they can keep costs down."

"What's their estimated selling price?"

"Thirty Galleons."

"That's pretty expensive."

"It's not just a hologram; it's like a real person; it responds to your demands and talks to you and things."

"I heard. They'll have to work on the dialogue though; it was far too textbook."

Harry sat back on his knees as Draco stepped out of the last of his clothes and climbed onto the bed.

"Draco…"

"Have you used one before?"

"Last week, but it was rubbish, it malfunctioned halfway through and I had to finish myself off with my hand."

Draco's eyes rolled back into his head as his cock leaped at Harry's innocent sentence. Silently, he flipped the brunette onto his back on the bed and drove into him hard.

"Oh gods Draco!"

"I've missed fucking you so much. No dildo will ever match me, Harry."

"No…no never…Draco please!"

Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and used the other to support himself, thrusting into Harry deep and hard until they both came within seconds of each other, crying and gasping as words of loved were passed between them. Draco tossed the dildo on the floor as he settled on the bed, pulling his husband against his chest and summoning a blanket to drop over them both.

"When they're done, I'm going to get a couple, watch as you're fucked by ten, fifteen men, then take you myself."

"Draco…you can't…they don't stop until you end the spell or you cum, and they're voice-specific."

"Even better. They'll only respond to my voice, and you know I won't stop them baby. You'll be coming dry by the time I get to you."

Harry shivered, and pressed tighter into Draco's arms.

"I've missed you."

"I know baby, I've missed you too. But I've got the week off work, so we'll get some more prototypes and make up for lost time. I love you."

"Love you too."

Draco's lips curved into a smile as he listened to Harry fall asleep. The Weasley twins were the most talented inventors he'd ever met, and he was looking forward to tomorrow morning, when he would offer them a lot of money to develop the range, in return for a share of the profits. They had seriously misjudged the scope of their audience, and he intended to rectify that mistake for them…one fabulous test-run at a time…


End file.
